1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conference system which performs a remote conference with a remote location via a communication network such as the Internet is popularized. According to such a conference system, in a conference room in which one of concerned persons such as participants who perform the remote conference is present, a terminal apparatus is used for shooting images and collecting voice such as remarks in the conference room. Then, they are converted into digital data to be, transmitted to another terminal apparatus, displayed on a display in another conference room, and output by a speaker as voice to perform the conference between the remote locations in a state close to an actual conference.
In some communication systems such as the above described conference system, firmware (program) of the terminal apparatus is regularly updated in order to enhance confidentiality of calling and operability. Regarding a program in such a communication system, a method for updating the program by acquiring update data and meta-information (metadata) of the update data by accessing a server via a network is already known (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). By acquiring the update data after acquiring the meta-information in advance and determining necessity of the update, acquiring unnecessary update data can be omitted. It should be noted that download of update data becomes available normally on or after a date when the update can be started.